Mandrake Wig
Mandrake „Manny“ Wig ist ein mysteriöser Charakter in dem ARG The Lost Experience. Er wird erstmals in einem Retrieversoftruth.com Newsletter von Dr. Vincent Bolé erwähnt und später über seine MySpace-Seite weiter vorgestellt. Manny wird dadurch wichtig, dass er eine Reihe von Hinweisen löst und auch dabei hilft, ein Video von Rachel Blake freizugeben sowie den Spider Protokoll-Brief zu entziffern. Sein Blog impliziert deutlich, dass er an Bord von Flug 815 hätte fliegen sollen und ihn durch glückliche Umstände verpasst hat. Früheres Leben In Dr. Bolés Newslettern wird erwähnt, dass Manny deutsche Vorfahren hat. Auf seiner MySpace-Seite erwähnt er, dass seine Mutter Botanikerin ist, die sich auf betäubende und giftige Planzen spezialisiert hat. Im Mittelpunkt stand dabei die (Englisch: Mandrake). Sein Vater ist ein Pilot mit deutschem Hintergrund, dessen Liebelingscomiccharakter " " ist. Sie werden als Bilderbuchpaar beschrieben und man kann davon ausgehen, dass Mandrake nach ihren gemeinsamen Vorlieben benannt wurde. Mandrake wächst nahezu überall auf der Welt auf, bevor seine Familie sich schließlich in Los Angeles niederlässt. Er beschreibt sich selbst so, dass er gerne ausgeht und Menschen mag, besonders die, die "die Wahrheit von Sachen verstehen" ("understand the truth of things") wollen, was ein möglicher Bezug zu den Retrievers of Truth ist. Verbindung zu Dr. Bolé In dem ersten Newsletter beschreibt Dr. Vincent Bolé seine erste Begegnung mit Mandrake Wig: Dieser Text impliziert, dass Manny sich als Kofferträger ausgegeben hat, um in die Nähe von Dr. Bolé zu gelangen. Manny hat außerdem ein Bild von Bolé auf seiner MySpace-Seite mit dem Text "ein Freund aus einem anderen Leben" ("a friend from another life"). Es stellt sich heraus, dass der Hinweis "You" Teil einer ganzen Reihe ist, die zusammengesetzt eine URL ergeben, die wiederum ein Video von Rachel Blake freischaltet. Wichtige Blogeinträge "Verantwortung übernommen" ("Responsibility taken") Auf seiner MySpace-Seite veröffentlich Manny auch eine Reihe von Blogeinträgen, in denen kryptische Hinweise genutzt werden, um das Spiel und die Geschichten seiner Vergangenheit zu lösen. Ein bemerkenswerter und eloquenter Eintrag ist der von dem Tag, an dem er einen Autounfall hatte, weshalb sein Gesicht in einem chirurgischen Eingriff rekonstruiert werden musste: Übersetzung: Es scheint logisch, anzunehmen, dass es sich bei dem Flug, den Manny verpasst hat, um Flug 815 handelt. "Wenn das Leben eine falsche Note trifft... such einige Antworten" ("When life hits a rot note... find some answers") In seinem zweiten Blogeintrag beschreibt Manny eine Geschichte aus seiner Kindheit, in der sein Vater behauptet hat, dass er " " erfunden hat. Im Rahmen des Beitrags schreibt Manny fünf Fragen: Wally weist darauf hin, dass er die dritte und die vierte Frage nie beantworten konnte. Wie der Hinweis in dem ersten Newsletter sind die Lösungen Teil der URL zu edm Video von Rachel Blake. Die Antworten sind "NEXT" und "VIDEO" und ergeben mit den anderen Hinweisen folgende URL, die mittlerweile nicht mehr erreichbar ist: http://richerdeeperbroader.com/welcome/your/next/video/needs/your/experiences/check/tomorrow "Danke euch allen" ("Thank you all") Mit seinem dritten Blogeintrag scheint Manny seine aktive Rolle zu beenden. Darin wiederholt er erstmals Schlüsselwörter der Video-URL wie zum Beispiel "Ich versuche so oft wie möglich interessante Bilder und VIDEOs aufzunehmen" ("I try to take interesting pictures and VIDEO as often as possible"). Des weiteren fügt er eine URL zu einem flickr-Album hinzu, in dem sich einige seiner Bilder befinden. Darunter befindet sich ein Bild von einem Auto mit dem Text "grün wie GELD" ("green like MONEY"). Das Wort "MONEY" ist ein weiteres Schlüsselwort, das bei richerdeeperbroader.com einen Teil des Spider Protokoll-Dokuments freischaltet. Dabei handelt es sich um eines der größeren Geheimnisse des ARGs. Im Januar 2007 veranstaltet Manny über seinen MySpace-Blog ein Gewinnspiel, in dem er ein Lost T-Shirt verlost. Bei der Bekanntgabe des Gewinners schreibt er dazu "Vielleicht können wir im Sommer einigen Spaß haben?" ("Maybe we can have some fun this summer?"). Dies führt zu Spekulationen, dass es im Sommer 2007 ein weiteres geben wird. Externe Links *Retrievers of Truth *Mandrake Wigs MySpace Seite *Mandrake Wigs Flickr-Album Kategorie:The Lost Experience Wig, Mandrake „Manny“ Kategorie:Offizielle Webseiten Kategorie:The Lost Experience Webseiten en:Mandrake Wig es:Mandrake Wig